There are known steering columns comprising a fixed base to which an upper section is connected from the upper end of which a top portion of a steering axle associated to a steering wheel protrudes.
The upper section, for example, can be associated in a movable manner relative to the base with respect to at least two degrees of freedom, for example one rotational and one translational, for the regulation of the steering wheel tilting and height, respectively.
Such steering columns of known type may have one or more control members, individually operable between a locked position, in which they constrain both degrees of freedom of the upper section relative to the base, and respective unlocked positions, in which they release one or both degrees of freedom of the upper section relative to the base.
For example, the simultaneous adjustment of the steering wheel is allowed in both functions (tilting and rotation) via a single control member which, once actuated, unlocks both movements or separate adjustment of both movements respectively with distinct control members, for example two levers, a lever and a pedal, a lever and a button, or even the separate adjustment of both movements with a single control member using different movements of the control member itself.
In addition, there are steering columns equipped with two rotational joints, one at the base and the other at the centreline, with respect to the longitudinal axis of the steering column.
In such steering columns, the number of control members that control the locking and unlocking of the joint increases and, for example, there is one for the upper joint (e.g. a lever or a button), and one for the lower joint (typically a pedal).
An object of the present invention is to make available a convenient and simple steering column to be adapted to the needs of the driver, in the context of a simple, rational and cost-effective solution.
Such objects are achieved by the features of the invention reported in the independent claim. The dependent claims describe preferred and/or particularly advantageous aspects of the invention.